The goal of this program is to provide training in cancer prevention and control research for medical oncologists and public health physicians. The training will be integrated into established Medical Oncology, General Preventive Medicine, Occupational and Environmental Medicine, and Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholars' training programs. The cancer specific training will take place in the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) Cancer Prevention Research Program (CPRP) which has a multidisciplinary faculty and trainees from a large number of academic disciplines. The medical oncology fellows are expected to concentrate their research interests in the areas of chemoprevention, identification of biomarkers and precancerous conditions, and secondary prevention. Most of their projects should fall into Greenwald's Intervention Research Phases II and III. The residents in preventive medicine are expected to concentrate their research interests in community level intervention, modification of cancer related behaviors, and evaluation of control programs including Health Policy and Diffusion and Dissemination of Cancer Control Interventions and Educational Programs. Most of their projects should fall into Greenwald's Intervention Phases IV and V (JNCI 79:389-400, 1987). The program gives both groups the benefit of working together and with PhD candidates and post-doctoral trainees. The overall plan is to provide a setting in which three groups of trainees, each concentrating on different phases of intervention research, will become very familiar with problems and methods in all phases through constant interchange. The program proposes a Cancer Prevention Track within an accredited General Preventive Medicine Residency program which will be completed in two years', and a cancer prevention research option in an accredited oncology fellowship training program. This option will add an extra year to the current three-year program in oncology. It will incorporate an MPH degree and skills and in-depth experience in cancer prevention and control research into the existing program. Two other options for a cancer prevention research concentration are achieved by adding one additional research year to the Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholars and the Occupational and Environmental Medicine Residency Programs.